


Cherished

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Misato and Asuka go through old things together.





	Cherished

"Hey! I remember this!"

"Oh yeah! Me too!"

Asuka and Misato were sitting on the redhead's bed, Sorting through old photos together.

"Didn't Shinji get sick that day?"

"Yeah, He did, But it wasn't the worse day ever."

"Guess you're right."

Asuka laid her head on the violet haired woman's shoulder.

This was nice.


End file.
